Gara-Gara Kimia II
by Aimore
Summary: Aku sudah lama menyukainya. Sudah lama pula mengejarnya dan selalu ditolak mentah-mentah olehnya. Biarpun begitu aku tetap menyukainya./Kadang aku berpikir siapa diriku. Dan ketika itu terjadi terdapat dua opsi di mana sel-sel neuron otakku berintegrasi. Aku adalah... /new verse of narusaku. just check it out. RnR please


Aku sudah lama menyukainya. Sudah lama pula mengejarnya dan selalu ditolak mentah-mentah olehnya. Biarpun begitu aku tetap menyukainya./Kadang aku berpikir siapa diriku. Dan ketika itu terjadi terdapat dua opsi di mana sel-sel neuron otakku berintegrasi. Aku adalah...

**Naruto **** is Masashi Kishimoto's**

**Gara-gara Kimia II**

* * *

><p>Aku kembali pada makanan sehari-hariku sekarang, makian. Selalu hal ini yang kudapatkan ketika aku mencari perhatiannya. Tapi tak mengapa, aku tidak pernah sekalipun terluka karenanya. Justru aku menikmatinya, sangat. Tentu saja karena aku serius menyukainya. Bahkan makian dan bentakan itu sudah seperti melodi paling indah sepanjang hidupku. Apa aku berlebihan?<p>

''Cukup Naruto. Sudah berulang kali kan aku bilang? Aku sudah punya kekasih. Jangan ganggu aku.''

Aku merapatkan bibir. Jelas sekali aku tahu bahwa kau sudah memiliki kekasih. Bagaimana tidak? Hampir setiap hari 'sopir' itu mengantar jemputmu. Kendati demikian, tak ada pengaruhnya buatku. Hal itu tak akan menyurutkan cintaku ini.

''Aku tetap akan mengganggumu.'' balasku santai.

Kulihat air muka Sakura bertambah kesal. Aku tahu perasaannya. Pasti dia sangat terganggu dengan kehadiranku yang setiap saat selalu merecokinya. Walaupun begitu aku tidak akan berhenti mengejarnya. Aku tidak akan menyerah dengan statusnya yang merupakan kekasih orang lain karena aku bukan orang baik yang suka mengalah. Orang bilang ketika kau mencintai orang lain yang tidak mencintaimu, maka biarkanlah orang yang kau cintai itu berbahagia dengan orang lain yang dicintainya. Aku tidak berpegang pada persepsi itu. Sekali lagi, karena aku bukan orang baik yang akan dengan lapang melepaskan gadis yang sudah lama kusukai. Barangkali aku sudah obsesif dengan gadis bersurai sewarna bunga Sakura itu. Selagi aku nyaman dengan hal ini, tak apa kan?

''Terserah katamu!'' tegasnya sebelum melenggang pergi menghampiri pemuda yang sudah menunggunya di depan gerbang.

Aku berseru lantang, ''aku akan membuatmu berpaling padaku. Tunggu saja!''

Sekilas Sasuke, 'sopirnya' melototiku. Aku hanya mengangkat bahu lalu berniat pulang. Sebodoh dengan dia, dari masa SMP bahkan sampai sekarang satu SMA pun kami memang tak pernah saling tegu sapa.

'Lihat saja Sakura, suatu saat nanti akulah yang akan jadi sopirmu.'

.

Pembicaraanku dengan Lee, teman sekolahku tadi pagi terus berputar di kepalaku. Kuakui idenya memang klise. Buruk sekali. Tapi aku tak menampiknya. Dan tak ada salahnya mencoba.

Kulirik tas Sakura yang terbuka. Memandang secarik kertas di tangan dan tas itu bergantian. Benarkah aku akan melakukannya? Untuk apa? Aku kembali berpikir. Sakura, bahkan semua murid di sini tahu bahwa aku menyukai Sakura. Lalu apa gunanya aku menulis surat untuknya? Lagipula aku biasa membicarakan tentang perasaanku secara frontal padanya. Bimbang, namun ucapan Lee seketika membangunkan kepastianku.

"_..Nilailah dari isinya. Aku yakin Sakura akan terpukau jika kau menuliskan segala pikiranmu tentangnya. Dengan catatan hal itu baik dan benar-benar ada padanya. Intinya, jujur!"_

Perlahan tapi pasti kusodorkan kertas itu ke arah mulut tas. Sebisa mungkin aku tidak membuat pergerakan yang menimbulkan suara sedikit pun.

Senyumku terkembang tatkala lembar penuh cinta itu sukses masuk ke dalam tas Sakura. Tinggal menunggu respon, atau balasannya mungkin? Entah kenapa aku yakin tulisanku akan membuat Sakura terpana. Kuingat kembali rangkaian kata yang kususun dengan penuh cinta.

_Aku menyukaimu karena rambutmu berwarna pink, manis. Aku suka manis._

_Aku menyukaimu karena matamu sewarna permata zamrud yang indah. Aku suka keindahan._

_Aku menyukaimu karena senyummu yang menawan. Sungguh, membuatku serasa terbang ke awan._

Aku terlonjak begitu merasakan getaran di mejaku. Seseorang telah menggebraknya. Kulihat Kakashi-sensei menatapku tajam.

"Perhatikan saat aku sedang menerangkan Naruto!"

Sial! Aku jadi lupa, apa lagi yang kutulis dalam surat itu?

.

Hari minggu bukanlah waktu yang menyenangkan untukku. Barangkali tidak jikalau aku melihat wajah cantik Sakuraku itu. Sayangnya aku hanya dapat bermalas-malasan seharian di kamar, sendirian pula.

Aku mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak di samping bantal. Mendadak rasa penasaranku muncul. Apa Sakura sudah membaca suratnya? Bagaimana pendapatnya? Kubuka akun sosial mediaku lalu mengetikkan nama gadis itu pada kolom pencarian.

_Haru no Sakura: Dating on Sunday, so interesting._

Tidak ada kata surat? Aku mendesah kecewa, sesaat saja. Dengan lihai aku kemudian mengisi kolom komentar.

_Uzumaki Naruto : Apalagi kalau date-nya sama aku. :D_

Seringaianku muncul tanpa diperintah. Kejahilanku kembali mencuat. Senang sekali rasanya jika bisa membuatnya marah. Aku kekanakan, ya. Salahkan aku yang terlalu mendambanya.

Aku terkekeh tatkala muncul balasan darinya.

_Haru no Sakura : Dream on!_

_Uzumaki Naruto : Wajahmu cantik kalau marah, membuatku ingin menciumnya :v_

Menutup mulut, kulompatkan pandangan ke sekitar kamar. Beruntung aku memang sendiri di ruangan ini, jadi aku tak perlu malu lantaran tersenyum sendiri. Tanpa sebab yang jelas pula. Namun sesaat saja senyumku langsung pudar karena Sakura langsung _log out_ dari akunnya.

"Well, see dear."

Kukembalikan halaman pada _home._ Lalu mengetik deretan kata sebagai status.

_Mungkin serpihan suratku memang bukan suatu hal yang penting hingga berserakan selalu tanpa ada balas kata._

.

Semangat kembali melingkupi hariku. Senin adalah hari yang kutunggu-tunggu.

"Sakura!"

Aa aku baru saja hendak mencarinya. Dan di sinilah, tanpa kusebut namanya tiga kali pun dia langsung muncul. Jodoh memang tak ke mana.

"Sakura, bagaimana kencannya kemarin?" aku berjalan mengiringinya.

Sakura seperti biasa, acuh. Tapi-

"Apa sih!"

Ya, dia akan langsung merespon dengan bentakan dan pelototan kalau kusentuh tangannya. Lihatlah, lucu sekali wajah merahnya.

"Santai _girl_. Aku hanya bertanya. Tidak usah marah begitu." aku mengangkat kedua bahu.

"Guru sudah masuk, lebih baik kau tidak terlambat."

Aku tergelak lalu bertepuk tangan, "aku tidak salah dengar kan? Oh _world_, Sakura mengkhawatirkanku."

Sakura melenggang acuh. Namun dapat kutangkap sekilas ucapannya, "teruslah bermimpi!"

Oh sial! Baru saja mengepakkan sayap, tapi langsung terjatuh.

Benar saja, guru kursusku sudah ada ketika kumasuki ruang kelas. Kuhempaskan pantat pada kursi di sebelah Sakura yang kebetulan kosong.

"Hari ini pelajaran apa?"

Sakura menanggapi tanpa memandangku, "kimia." memilih mengeluarkan buku dan peralatan tulisnya.

"Aku benci kimia."

.

Musim dingin kali ini itu sesuatu banget bagiku. Kapanpun dan di manapun rasanya dingin. Biarpun pemanas ruangan sudah dinyalakan, entah kenapa tubuhku tetap saja kedinginan. Pakaian hangat, mantel tebal, syal, bahkan selimut beberapa lapis sudah melingkupi tubuhku. Tubuhku yang mungkin tidak normal ataukah suhunya yang memang keterlaluan rendahnya? Apapun itu, aku sangat menyayangkannya. Hari rabu ini sudah kutunggu, rencananya aku akan menggantikan tugas harian (mungkin) sopirnya Sakura lantaran aku tahu bahwa dia sedang jatuh sakit. Bukannya aku mensyukuri penderitaan orang, aku hanya sedang ingin berbaik hati mengambil alih tugasnya. Tapi, apa daya. Ternyata rencana baikku terhalang oleh buruknya kondisiku sekarang. Meriang _man._

Sambil menggeletukkan gigi aku membuka akun _sosmed_-ku. Biasa, mengecek apa yang sedang Sakura pikirkan. Ngomong-ngomong tentang hal ini, beruntunglah aku karena Sakura termasuk orang yang rajin _update status._ Jadi, setiap saat aku bisa mengetahui hal apa saja yang dia lakukan, pun yang dia pikirkan.

_Haru no Sakura : Dingin, tanpa seseorang yang spesial._

Wajah pucatku seketika sumringah. Bolehkah aku sedikit percaya diri bahwa Sakura berbicara tentangku? Seseorang yang dia maksud, aku kan?

_Uzumaki Naruto : Memikirkanmu saja sudah membuatku hangat._

Aku tertawa dalam hati. Yang kutulis barusan memang benar. Buktinya aku bahkan lupa bahwa aku sedang kedinginan.

_Haru no Sakura : Kau.. Baik-baik saja?_

Kuangkat alisku tinggi-tinggi. Mataku nyalang pada layar ponsel. Benarkah yang kubaca ini? Namun tanpa menuntaskan keterkejutanku segera kubalas komentarnya.

_Uzumaki Naruto : Aku baik kok. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku._

_Haru no Sakura : Tidak. Teman-teman dan Bu guru menanyakanmu._

Aku tersenyum masam. Lagi-lagi tingkat kepercayaan diriku yang _over_ tinggi ini membuatku ingin mengganti muka.

_Uzumaki Naruto : I'm fine. Cuma menggigil hebat s aking dinginnya. Kau, jangan merindukanku ya!_

Kulihat wajahku melalui layar ponsel yang berperan sebagai cermin dadakan. Masih tampan. Meski mata biru menawan ini agak sayu. Dan wajahku tidak begitu kusut kelihatannya. Masalahnya di sini, bibirku tak bisa merapat. Deretan gigiku terlihat aneh dengan cengiran yang melengkapinya menjadi makin aneh. Atau, malah menyeramkan? Sial! Aku tak bisa berhenti senyum.

_Haru no Sakura : Mati saja sana! Dobe._

Huh? Mulutku tak kunjung menutup setelah lima menit yang lalu terbuka lebar. Mataku berkedip-kedip. Fokus yang benar-benar kacau. Pikiranku hampa, namun ada yang kupikirkan. Tapi aku tak tahu itu, tak jelas, aneh.

Aku menarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh bagian tubuhku dari kepala sampai kaki. Sial! Kali ini, aku mudah sekali emosi. Bukan tersinggung karena ucapannya, tapi dadaku yang mendadak saja sesak. Ada sebersit perasaan kecewa, marah, entah. Benarkah demikian gambaran perasaanku kini?

.

Memasuki penghujung tahun, lembaga kursus tempatku belajar mata pelajaran eksak mengadakan pelatihan final. Aku tak berniat absen di hari ini. Terlebih, sudah dua minggu di bulan Desember ini aku tak mengikuti kursus. Aku merindukannya. Bagaimana kabarnya? Apa dia juga merindukanku? Bibirku berkedut ringan. Lagi-lagi aku tak bisa menahan kepercayaan diri ini!

"Yo Shikamaru!" kuhampiri lelaki berkepala nanas itu dengan langkah panjang.

"Dingin begini, kukira kau lebih memilih ranjang daripada belajar." kelakarku dengan menyenggol sebelah bahunya.

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya. Ia pasti akan menjawab, 'mendokusei.' Itulah ciri khasnya. Yang menyebalkan!

"Mendokusei."

Apa tadi kubilang?

"..Tentu aku lebih suka ranjang. Kalau saja orang itu tidak menyeretku keluar saat aku tidur."

Kuikuti arah tunjuk kepalanya. Tawaku meledak saat ini juga.

"Beruntunglah kau punya kekasih 'sebaik' Ino." kutepuk-tepuk punggungnya. Shikamaru memicing, lantas kembali mengeluh, "mendokusei."

Huh, dasar! Menyebalkan sekali gaya bicaranya.

"Ah iya! Apa kau melihat Sakura?" Hampir saja terlupa. Pokok masalah. Sakura tetap menjadi alasan utamaku berangkat untuk final ini. Dan sampai saat ini aku belum melihatnya.

Shikamaru mengedikkan bahu. Lalu menoleh belakang, "tadinya dia sudah berangkat, tapi pergi lagi. Ada urusan barangkali."

Kutinggalkan Shikamaru tanpa sepatah kata pun. Yang terpenting sekarang, aku harus menemukan Sakura.

"Oi Naruto! Jangan lupa finalnya.."

Kuabaikan teriakan si pemalas tukang tidur itu. Sakura lebih penting dari final atau apapun itu.

Baru saja aku hendak keluar gerbang, sekonyong-lonyong berpapasan dengannya. Objek yang kucari. Sakura menaikkan kaca helmnya, "menyingkirlah, aku mau lewat."

Kupandangi gerbang dan Sakura bergantian. Benar saja, aku dan motorku ini ternyata memblok jalannya. Gerbang yang tidak terbuka sepenuhnya membuat akses keluar masuk jadi susah karena sempit. Kumundurkan motorku lalu memarkirkannya sembarang. Melepas helm dan berjalan dengan dua tangan berlindung di kantong mantel hangatku. Aku tak tahu. Mungkin Sakura menatapku heran? Jika demikian, aku memakluminya. Karena aku pun merasa aneh, dengan diriku sendiri. Ingatkan aku! Yang terpenting adalah Sakura. Sampai-sampai aku tak sanggup lagi menatapnya ketika mata kami telah bersinggungan cukup lama. Huh, ada apa denganmu Naruto?

"Hei!"

Keseimbanganku hampir goyah ketika tepukan menghantam keras punggungku. Kutolehkan kepala, hendak memprotes tersangka yang sudah membuat perutku terasa melilit. Bibirku terkatup. Saat tersadar segera kuputuskan kontak mata dengannya. Sial! Jantungku berdebar sangat kencang. Biasanya tidak seperti ini.

"Aku ke rumahmu dan ternyata kau malah di sini."

Mataku refleks melotot. Tidak salah dengarkah aku ini?

"Kau.. serius? aa ahaha.. Apa kau begitu mengkhawatirkanku ya?" Huh, bodoh! Kenapa candaanku jadi terdengar garing seperti ini? Kaku, hambar. Entahlah.

Sakura mendengus, lalu mulai mengambil langkah.

"Sebaiknya kau segera bangun."

"Oii tunggu!"

"Naruto!" Aku memutus langkah pengejaran. Memandang ke belakang, mencari-cari siapa gerangan yang memanggilku barusan. Sesosok gadis bermahkota pirang berponi berlari-lari kecil menghampiriku.

"Ah Shion. Ada apa?"

Gadis itu melempar senyum manis, "kau sudah baikan? Apa Sakura yang membawamu ke mari?"

Aku menggaruk kepala belakang. Bingung, tak mengerti dengan apa yang dia tanyakan. Apa hubungannya Sakura denganku? Dan juga, kenapa dia seolah tahu kalau Sakura begitu mempedulikanku? Huh, bodoh! Tingkat kepercayaan diriku kembali menaik tajam.

"Tunggu dulu Shion, apa maksud pertanyaanmu? Kenapa kau berpikir bahwa Sakura yang membawaku?"

"Kukira Sakura adalah teman terdekatmu. Jadi, kami para murid dan guru memintanya untuk memberitahumu perihal final. Itu saja."

Aku tercengang! "Benarkah? Hehe, dia sudah melakukan tugasnya dengan baik kok." Sial! Dadaku sesak. Bukan kemauannya sendiri ya? Lagi, kepercayaan diriku berkhianat. Ia tidak hanya menikam, tapi juga mengoyak.

Shion mengangguk paham. Ia lalu menarikku, final sudah dimulai sejak beberapa puluh menit yang lalu katanya.

.

Tiga hari setelah itu, hasil pelatihan final akan diumumkan. Aku tak berminat datang untuk sekadar melihatnya. Sekarang aku lebih suka menghabiskan waktu untuk bermenung. Tiga tahun belajar di tempat itu membuatku lupa banyak hal, sekaligus melewatkannya. Awalnya benar, niatku untuk menambah pengetahuan. Melihat nilai-nilaiku di sekolah yang tak pernah mencapai tangga 7. Selalu di bawah itu. Tapi setelah bertemu dengan Sakura, aku menjadi lupa diri. Yang kupikirkan selalu Sakura. Apapun yang kulakukan pasti terkait dengan Sakura. Aku melupakan prioritas di umurku yang beranjak dewasa ini. Sekarang aku menginjak tahun terakhir masa SMA, dan setelahnya aku harus masuk perguruan tinggi. Seharusnya aku lebh mementingkan belajar.

Namun lagi-lagi perasaanku menafikannya. Menyelam sambil minum air bagus kan? Aku tertawa kecil. Kemana perginya kepercayaan diri yang biasanya menyarangiku itu? Barangkali sakit selama lebih dari seminggu membuat otakku agak bermasalah.

Teringat sesuatu, aku segera mengambil ponsel. Mengetikkan beberapa deret kata. Beberapa menit kemudian kurasakan getaran di tangan. Ada pesan. Kubuka kotak masuk dengan antusias begitu melihat nama pengirimnya.

_My Sakura : Kau berniat modus?_

Aku mendengus. Dalam kondisiku yang normal barangkali itulah yang akan kulakukan. Tapi kali ini aku serius. Aku ingin bersungguh-sungguh belajar dengannya.

_Oh no! Aku serius Sakura. Aa bisakah kau tidak berburuk sangka padaku?_

_My Sakura : Perlukah kumintakan Kakashi-sensei untuk mengajarimu di rumah?_

_Tidak. Jangan! Denganmu pasti lebih mudah. Ayolah Sakura, aku butuh bantuanmu untuk ulangan kimia besok._

_My Sakura : Baiklah. Aku akan di sana jam 7 malam._

Tubuhku berdiri tanpa dikomando. Euforia terasa kental menyelimutiku. Segera kuketikkan balasan lagi untuknya.

_Aku menunggumu._

Ya, aku tak sabar dear!

Kupandang tajam jam beker yang berdiri manis di atas nakas. Masih jam lima sore. Dua jam lagi dan aku akan bertemu Sakura. Ooh God, kupikir aku tak salah menyukai seorang Haruno Sakura. Dia akan menjadi malaikat penyelamatku. Ingat, tidak ada kata modus di sini. Permintaanku tadi murni hasrat pribadi. Aku hanya ingin mendapat nilai di atas tujuh. Setidaknya aku akan pernah mendapat rekor selama delapan belas tahun hidupku dengan mendapat nilai sembilan, mungkin? Apa aku terlalu muluk-muluk? Tidak, tujuh saja cukup. Dan setelah itu aku akan memajangnya di dinding, bersebelahan dengan poster kucing-kucing lucu ini.

.

Kudengar suara cempreng ibu yang menyebut-nyebut Sakura. Aku bersorak dalam hati, kemudian menyusul ke ruang tamu. Kasihan Sakura, pasti ditanyai banyak hal oleh ibuku yang cerewet itu.

"Hei!"

Sakura menatapku tajam. Aku menggaruk kepala, lama tidak bertemu dengan ibu pasti membuat Sakura merasa tidak nyaman.

"Kenapa kau sudah tidak sering ke sini lagi Sayang?"

"Sudahlah Bu. Masih baik Sakura mau datang ke sini, jangan bicara yang macam-macam." selaku agak memohon.

"Kau itu! Sejak lama sekali sejak setahun yang lalu Sakura main ke sini. Ibu kan kangen." Ibu kembali tertawa renyah. Ya, apa boleh buat. Ibuku memang seperti itu. Seperti anak kecil saja!

"Kami akan belajar di perpustakaan."

Ibu tampak melepas rangkulannya dari Sakura dengan berat hati. Sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum jahil. "Baik-baik ya.. Ibu akan membawakan makanan untuk kalian." dan berkedip genit. Apa-apaan itu! Dasar ibu.

Sakura tampak biasa dengan perubahan tata letak rak-rak di ruang baca ini. Dia hanya mengamatinya sekilas, tanpa memberikan komentar.

"Kau mau belajar bab apa?"

Aku membuka halaman buku paketku agak kasar, "kimia unsur? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti."

Sakura melirik halaman yang kubuka, lalu turut mencari di buku paket miliknya.

"Halo anak-anak. Lihatlah, ibu bawakan kue dan minuman kesukaan kalian."

"Wow.. Enaknya. Terimakasih Bu." Aku mencomot kue dengan ekstrak tiramisu itu. Menikmatinya dengan mata terpejam.

"Silakan lanjutkan belajar kalian. Sakura, jangan lupa dicicipi ya. Ibu pergi dulu."

"Iya Bi." Sakura melempar senyum manis.

"Sebenarnya mudah. Kau hanya perlu pemahaman dan hapalan."

Kukerutkan dahi. Kepalaku ambruk di meja, "justru itulah kelemahanku."

"Kau saja yang malas. Lihat SPU! Alkali, alkali tanah..sampai logam transisi. Soal yang biasanya dikeluarkan adalah sifat reduktor dan oksidatornya. Kau harus paham sifat dari setiap unsur."

"Sudah seminggu ini aku membaca bab ini berulang-ulang. Tapi tidak ada satupun yang mampir di otak. Yang ada aku malah banyak berpikir. Siapa aku ini? Ketika itu terjadi ada dua opsi di mana semua sel-sel neuron otakku berintegrasi. Aku adalah

1. Hidrogen peroksida , dia cair tanpa warna, larut dalam air dan alkohol.

2. Hidrogen sulfida, dia tidak berwarna, mudah terbakar dan beracun.

Tapi makin dalam berpikir, yang kudapati adalah fakta bahwa aku semu. Aku menyukaimu, tapi sosokku tak pernah nyata dalam hidupmu. Aku bukan sesuatu yang keras dan tidak berkarat seperti berilium. Karena itu, aku sadar bahwa mungkin aku tidak bisa bersamamu karena kau sudah menemukan berilium terbaikmu di tempat yang seharusnya, di mana orbital itu berada."

Aku menatap Sakura lekat-lekat. Gadis itu tak kunjung bersuara semenjak pernyataan panjang lebarku tadi. Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapanku? Aku bahkan sudah lupa apa yang baru saja kukatakan.

"Kau sudah menguasainya, kau tidak butuh aku."

Kutangkap bisikan itu dengan jelas. Terlihat matanya yang..sendu? Aku tak tahu ada apa dengan Sakura.

"Apa aku salah bicara?"

Tidak ada respon lisan melainkan pergerakan Sakura menutup lembar buku dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Aku lekas memegang tangannya, menahan langkahnya yang hendak pergi.

"Apa aku menyakitimu? Kau tersinggung dengan ucapanku tadi? Bicaralah Sakura, aku bahkan tak tahu apa yang baru saja kubicarakan."

"Maaf Naruto. Ini sudah malam, nanti ayah memarahiku."

Kutajamkan pandangan padanya. Sakura menunduk dalam-dalam. Kentara dia menghindari adu pandang denganku.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan kalian? Kau dan Sasuke?" Intonasiku melembut. Selaras dengan tatapanku yang juga tak setajam sebelumnya.

"Jangan tanyakan itu. Kami sudah putus sejak dua minggu yang lalu." kali ini Sakura memandangku tepat di mata. Maniknya berkilau. Indah dan menghanyutkan di saat yang bersamaan.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan bergembira karena ini. Aku justru, merasa bersalah? Apa ada kaitannya denganku?"

Sakura memukul lenganku menggunakan tas sekolahnya, "tentu saja bodoh! Bertahun-tahun kau selalu menggangguku. Mengontakku tanpa peduli balasanku. Kau pikir tindakanmu itu tidak membuatku gila? Kau sengaja ingin membuat hariku penuh dengan bayangan tentang dirimu? Aku benci ini. Aku benci saat aku menyadarinya, bahwa aku menyukai lelaki bodoh ini. Bukan Sasuke."

"Jadi di sinilah orbital itu berada. Benarkah yang kudengar Sakura? Kau tidak sedang menjahiliku kan?" kalimatku melirih di akhir.

"Kau tahu, garam pun bisa meleleh. Ucapkan selamat pada dirimu sendiri atas keberhasilan ini."

Aku maju selangkah mendekatinya, "lalu aku tidak akan membiarkannya meleleh. Karena aku akan menyimpannya di tempat yang terjaga dari kontaminasi apapun. Sakura, bolehkah aku berteriak sekarang? Dadaku aneh sekali, meletup-letup. Bahkan letupannya lebih cepat dari _popcorn._"

Sakura menerjangku. Kulingkarkan tangan merengkuhnya makin dekat denganku. Benarkah ini? Aku tidak percaya aku dan Sakura saling berpelukan.

Tercium wangi lembut strawberry menguar dari mahkota pink-nya. Aku suka ini. Aku suka aroma ini.

"Berhenti bertindak bodoh karenaku." Sakura menguraikan pelukan kami. Tampak segaris air mata mengering di pipi putihnya.

"Tidak, karena aku sudah bisa menjadi sopir barumu."

Sakura tergelak. Mengerucutkan bibir dia lalu kembali memukul lenganku. Kali ini menggunakan kepalan tinjunya.

"Dasar!" Sakura menatapku lembut, "aku merindukan saat-saat seperti ini. Di mana kau dan aku bisa berbicara ringan tanpa ada gangguan. Jadi, apakah perjuanganmu terlalu cepat berakhir? Atau justru terlalu lama?" Sakura kembali tergelak. Tawanya yang lepas menghangatkan hatiku. Aku juga merindukan, hal ini.

"Lebih cepat lebih baik bukan?"

Sakura mengedikkan bahu, "mungkin. Dan aku merasa bersyukur, karena tidak harus menyadarinya lebih lama."

"Tapi kau jahat tahu? Bersikap cuek dan ketus begitu. Kau pikir aku tidak punya hati?" Wajahku kubuat mengiba.

Sakura menginjak kakiku tanpa tedeng aling. Wajahnya tampak memerah. Aku tak tahu karena apa.

"Yang penting aku menyukaimu." dia tersenyum centil padaku. Sakura kemudian membelai dadaku dengan sayang. "Sangat menyukaimu."

Aaa aku merasa dadaku begitu lapang. Hangat. Aku bahkan tidak merasakan sedikitpun hawa dingin. Padahal biasanya aku tidak kebal terhadap dingin biarpun telah mengenakan berlapis-lapis pakaian hangat nan tebal.

Tak apa, justru aku merasa beruntung karenanya. Malam ini terasa seperti mimpi indah yang aku tak ingin ada akhirnya. Namun ini kenyataan bukan? Setidaknya hal itu lebih baik dari yang kuharapkan.

.

Langit cerah, es krim, dan taman. Kombinasi yang sangat tepat di minggu ini. Tapi masih ada yang kurang. Ya, Sakura di sisi. Lengkap sudah keceriaan melingkupi hariku.

Aku tidak menduganya. Ini berasa seperti mimpi-mimpi yang sebelumnya selalu berakhir ketika berkas sinar surya mulai menelusup dari celah jendela.

"Aku ingin bertanya satu hal."

Sakura menggumam tanpa menghentikan aktivitasnya menjilat es krim.

"Kenapa waktu itu kau memanggilku dobe?" kujilat bekas es krim yang mungkin menempel di sudut bibir.

Sakura mendengus, "tentu saja Sasuke yang melakukannya. Oh iya, surat yang waktu itu... Aku masih menyimpannya." semburat merah kontan menghiasi pipi Sakura.

Aku mendesah. Agaknya mantan sopir Sakura itu tidak normal. Laki-laki tampan sepertiku dipanggil dobe? Yang benar saja! Aku berani bertaruh atas semua nilaiku, biarpun begini aku tidak pantas dia sebut 'dobe'. Dasar Teme!

Sakura menatapku heran tatkala tawa kecil meluncur dari mulutku, "ada apa?"

Kugelengkan kepala, "biarpun aku tidak suka dengan mantan sopirmu itu. Tapi aku cukup senang.. karena kau masih menyimpan kenangan dariku." kulayangkan kedipan genit untuk menggodanya.

Lagi-lagi semburat merah itu mewarnai pipinya. Aku suka. Dan selalu suka, saat melihatnya.

"Kau membuat garam ini meleleh Naruto."

"Huh? Oh tidaaakkk! Aku akan menyelamatkanmu Sakura."

Tergelak. Aku dan Sakura saling tertawa renyah. Entah apa yang sebenarnya kami tertawakan. Hal itu tidak menjadi penting, ketika kau sedang merasa bahagia bukan?

Tapi aku memiliki satu alasan untuk selalu tersenyum sekarang,

"I got my Sakura!" prioritas hidupku. Apa aku masih berlebihan?

.

End.


End file.
